Kakashi's Make Out Tactics
by JamesJAM
Summary: Im just really gay and wanted a fic where these two nerds made out. Kakashi and Yamato sneak off into the woods to make out and get caught by Sakura.


Kakashi heard a set of footsteps approaching from behind him. He could tell without looking that one of the sets approaching him belonged to Sakura. He greeted them while turning a page in his book.

"Yo," he said casually.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei. Sai and I came to see how training was going. Would you like one of these food pills? We made them for Naruto but there's probably plenty for you and Captain Yamato as well," she said.

"Eh, I'm fine. I've just been reading for the most part. You might give Captain Yamato one later when he's not so focused though," he replied

Kakashi looked over his book lazily as one of the Narutos in the mass of them leapt into the air excitedly.

"I did it! Haha, look Kakashi-Sensei! I finally cut the leaf!" he shouted joyously.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Kakashi said to Sakura and Sai.

Kakashi closed his book and put it in his pocket before he pushed off of the tree he was leaning against. He walked over to the crowd of clones. They were all huddled around the one clone who had managed to cut the leaf and Kakashi stopped just outside the throng.

"Okay Naruto, get rid of these clones so that you can learn what all of them did!" he commanded over the clamor.

"Right!" came a distant yell.

The clones began to thin out with small puffs of smoke. Kakashi approached the real naruto as the last handful were taken care of. Naruto's face lit up excitedly.

"Kakashi-sensei! I finally did it! I cut one of the leaves with my wind chakra!" he celebrated.

Kakashi rested a hand on his hip, waiting for the boy to calm down a bit. He glanced back over his shoulder to see that Yamato was slumped over a bit, taking a moment to catch his breath. Sakura was walking over to him, no doubt to offer a food pill. Sai had taken a seat on the wooden bench Yamato had made for Kakashi and was sketching something. He turned back to a still celebrating Naruto.

"Right, good job Naruto. I think now would be a good time for a break," he advised.

"What? A break? No way! I ju-"

And like a switch had been flipped, Naruto was out cold standing up. He didn't even finish his sentence. Kakashi stepped forward to catch Naruto by the waist befor he fell. He turned to get his hand under the kid's shoulders and moved his other arm down to the knees. With a jerk, he picked up Naruto and began moving back towards the others.

"Out already, wow," Yamato joked as Kakashi passed by, munching breathlessly on a food pill.

"Yeah. He fell over mid sentence. I was actually surprised how long it took him to feel the exhaustion," Kakashi said in response, headed for the tree.

"Is he alright Kakashi-sensei?" questioned Sakura, following him.

"Hmm? Yeah. He's just a bit exhausted from using so much chakra."

Kakashi grunted a bit as he squatted to set Naruto down in the shade. He stood and turned to face Sakura and Sai.

"Listen, would you two mind watching him for a while? I need to go talk to Captain Yamato about a few things."

"Sure Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied.

Sai nodded wordlessly from the bench. It was unsettling, really, how distant and inhuman the kid seemed sometimes. Kakashi nodded gratefully in response and jogged off to Yamato's circle of pillars. He squatted down next to the captain and whispered in his ear.

"Yo, Tenzo. Come with me."

"What, where? And why?" he asked, turning to look at Kakashi.

"Do you want to make out a little or not? C'mon, he's only gonna be out for an hour tops," Kakashi hissed in his ear.

Tenzo's face remained expressionless but his ears began to burn a bright red and a blush spread across his face. He took the last bite of his food pill and gulped down a quick swig of water. Still chewing, he stood and brushed off his pants and followed Kakashi towards the woods. Kakashi gave a friendly wave to Sakura as he passed by.

As they entered the forest, Kakashi took a quick look over his shoulder to make sure neither Sai nor Sakura were watching them.

"What're you doing?" Tenzo asked.

"Making sure they're not watching..." he trailed off, his eyes still focused on them.

"You know, we can just walk-"

"Okay, I think we're far enough for them not to be watching," he said turning back and lacing his fingers into Tenzo's.

Tenzo blushed and flashed him a small smile. The couple walked for a few minutes together. Kakashi idlely chattered about how glad he was Tenzo was back and provided a few kisses to the other man's face.

Eventually, stepping into a small clearing. Tenzo pulled Kakashi by the hand to a tree on the other end and sat down with his back against the tree. Kakashi straddled his lap gracefully and Tenzo looked up to meet his gaze.

"Mmm, my boyfriend has done a great job of keeping the ninetails under control," he said.

Tenzo, as he usually did in their more intimate moments, was blushing furiously. However, he also wore a somewhat pained expression. Kakashi frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kakashi, I love you, but your hip is too boney to be there," Tenzo said gruffly.

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi said, shifting his weight. "Better?"

Tenzo nodded with a smile. Kakashi looked satisfied with this and began pulling his mask down. His face was smooth and clean shaven. The angles of his jaw never failed to mesmerize Tenzo, who was smiling goofily. Kakashi leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"So Tenzo, wanna make out?" He asked playfully.

"Yes please," Tenzo replied with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's waist.

Tenzo pulled him closer and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Kakashi immediately kissed back, enjoying the soft warmth of his lips. He brought a gloved hand up to rest on Tenzo's jaw and draped his other arm over his shoulder. They kissed in a gentle and slow rhythm for a few minutes and broke apart.

"Mmm, your lips are wonderful Tenzo. I forgot how great these makeout sessions were after you were gone on that long ass mission," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"That's really gay," Tenzo laughed, planting another kiss on his lips.

Kakashi kissed back and made a fake annoyed face at him when they pulled apart. Tenzo rolled his eyes playfully.

"Or really bi. Personally, I'm really gay for making out with my boyfriend," he said with a smile.

Kakashi rewarded him with another kiss and gently ran his fingers through Tenzo's thick hair.

"There we go," Kakashi whispered.

He then began planting kisses on Tenzo's muscular neck, which earned a small purr of contentment. Kakashi continued upward, planting kisses until he was right below Tenzo's ear. For a moment, Tenzo was confused and then his eyes shot open as he realized Kakashi was no longer kissing but sucking the skin under his ear. He gave a gentle push.

"Hey, Kakashi! Shit! The kid's will be able to see a hickey there," Tenzo said, rubbing at the affected spot.

"Ah, sorry. Heat of the moment," Kakashi blushed a bit and moved towards the base of Tenzo's neck.

Kakashi gave him a few hickies on his neck moving back up to his lips. Tenzo supplied him with a few passionate kisses and a tug or two on Kakashi's lower lip. He even ventured up to nibble on Kakashi's ear before making another trail back down to his lips.

As they continued, the kissing got more heated. Tenzo had a hand holding Kakashi to him by the upper ribs and the other was resting on the ground for stability. Kakashi had a fistful of Tenzo's hair in one hand and his other hand rested on Tenzo's chest. Both men were moving with a bit of a swaying rhythm, pulling in and out.

As they were in the middle of a particularly heated kiss, Tenzo's eyes flickered open for a moment while he released a small whimper. In that split second he thought he saw a flash of pink across the clearing. His eyes shot back open and he made eye contact with Sakura just as Kakashi had stuck his tongue into Tenzo's mouth. Tenzo nearly choked and let out a strange sound. His eyes were wide and his face was a fiery shade of red. His body stiffened and in the moment, he forgot that he was holding Kakashi up on his lap and accidentally relaxed his grip.

Kakashi, feeling his boyfriend's sudden change in body language, scrunched his eyebrows confusedly and opened his eye. Seeing Tenzo's blushing face confused him even more and he was about to ask what was wrong when he felt himself falling backwards.

Kakashi's eye was widened in incredible confusion as he fell. Unfortunately, he also had a fistful of Tenzo's hair and pulled the man painfully forward with him. Kakashi's head connected harshly with the compact dirt. He only got a moment to process this before Tenzo's head slammed into his diaphragm. Kakashi gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. After a few seconds, he groaned and sputtered out something.

"Ugh, what the fuck Tenzo...this isn't what they mean by 'you take my breath away',"

Kakashi was still wincing in pain as he opened his eyes. He glanced upwards and finally noticed the pink hair that had caught Tenzo so off guard.

"Shit. Fuck."

He immediately scrambled to pull at his mask while Tenzo sat up. Tenzo rubbed the bridge of his nose and reached for Kakashi's hand to pull him upright. Tenzo cleared his throat and looked up at Sakura, whose face was covered in shock and nearly as red as his own.

"What is it?" He asked with embarrassment creeping into his voice.

"I, uh, well, Naruto finally woke up. I told him to keep resting but we all know he's going to start training again as soon as he's able to. Sorry, I was only here for a few seconds, I didn't mean to intrude," she explained sheepishly.

"How unsurprising," Kakashi groaned, half at the information about Naruto and half at the pain in his head. He sat for a moment rubbing his head.

Kakashi stretched and stood, readjusting his mask until it felt just right. Tenzo stood and brushed himself off, still looking flustered. Kakashi stepped towards him and pulled up his undershirt over the hickies on his neck. Kakashi could still see the hickey at the base of his ear though. Whoops.

Tenzo definitely wished that the ground would swallow him up in that moment. He didn't think he could possibly get any more flustered. Not only had he inadvertently ended their makeout session, but he had also tumbled rather ungracefully to Sakura's feet in the process. However, Kakashi decided that now would be a good time to give Tenzo a masked kiss on the cheek. Tenzo wore an expression of absolute mortification and thought he might combust. Sakura, likewise, was taken off guard by this.

"Oh Tenzo, come on now. She saw you with me on your lap and my tongue in your mouth. Somehow, I think you'll both live through me kissing my boyfriend on the cheek. Now let's go before Naruto decides to make more clones," Kakashi said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him back towards where they came from.

Kakashi paused for a moment in front of Sakura.

"Oh and uh, Sakura. Please don't tell Sai or Naruto about this. They can both be rather chatty."

"Of course," she replied, her face still stuck in a surprised expression.

Kakashi nodded and began walking with a mortified Tenzo in tow. Sakura followed behind them. Evidently this movement was enough to spur her mind back into action as she began to voice her curiosity.

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you were gay. I didn't know Captain Yamato was either, for that matter."

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual," Kakashi corrected.

"He's actually very particular about that," Tenzo chimed in from the back, still crimson but regaining a bit of his composure.

Kakashi looked back at him for a moment and continued trudging on.

"How long have you two been dating?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed and stopped walking. The stop was so sudden that Tenzo almost crashed into him. He turned to face Sakura as the she came to a stop. One hand remained in his boyfriend's hand while the other scratched absently at a spot on his head.

"A while. We met in ANBU but didn't start seeing each other until a little after team seven was formed," he responded.

"Who's Tenzo?" She continued.

Tenzo's eyebrows shot up at his surprise. He shot a look at Kakashi, who provided him with nothing more than a shrug. Tenzo awkwardly rubbed at his neck before providing a response

"That's me. I would uh, appreciate if you didn't tell anyone that name," he said.

"Why did he call you that? Is that Kakashi-sensei's nickname for you? 'Heavenly one'? I didn't know Kakashi was so romantic," she said, glancing at a now furiously blushing Kakashi.

"Kind of. He didn't come up with it. Like he said, ANBU days. Classified stuff," Tenzo said.

"So do you two actually go on dates or is your relationship confined to the training grounds's forest?"

Tenzo looked to Kakashi for help. Kakashi gave Tenzo's hand a subtle squeeze and ran his thumb over the man's palm.

"We've had plenty of dates, thank you very much. Now, if you're done questioning us, we should probably get back. Naruto's probably already trying to get back to training," Kakashi said, trying to steer the conversation away from where he could tell it was going.

Sakura arched an eyebrow skeptically but let the subject drop. The trio began moving back towards the main training grounds again without anymore discussion.

As they reached the edge of the forest, Kakashi untangled his hand from Tenzo's, immediately missing the warmth, and let it fall with a hollow clap to his side.


End file.
